


Тридцать три несчастья

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если где-то начинается конец света, то каким бы далеким он не казался, в итоге он непременно свалится тебе на голову.<br/>Трейси знала об этом, когда ее документы не приняли ни в одном из колледжей, и когда она случайно разбила чью-то дорогущую машину тележкой из супермаркета, и когда ее вторым и третьим именами стали "тридцать три несчастья" и "папино большое разочарование" - еще дома, в Висконсине. Словом, задолго до того, как конец света обрушился на Нью-Йорк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать три несчастья

Если где-то начинается конец света, то каким бы далеким он не казался, в итоге он непременно свалится тебе на голову.  
Трейси знала об этом, когда ее документы не приняли ни в одном из колледжей, и когда она случайно разбила чью-то дорогущую машину тележкой из супермаркета, и когда ее вторым и третьим именами стали "тридцать три несчастья" и "папино большое разочарование" - еще дома, в Висконсине. Словом, задолго до того, как конец света обрушился на Нью-Йорк синими вспышками с ясного неба, скрежетом и грохотом жутких неземных машин и орудий, громадными чудовищами, то ли живыми, то ли металлическими.  
Трейси смотрела на это сквозь единственную уцелевшую витрину Централ-кафе, где уже год работала официанткой, и понимала, что, кажется, ошиблась городом, решив уехать из дома и начать самостоятельную жизнь. Потом витрина лопнула следом за остальными, осыпав осколками и ее, и пронзительно завизжавшую Саманту, сменщицу, и Трейси схватила было ее за руку, но та закричала и вырвалась, и Трейси одна выскочила на улицу мимо сорванной с петель двери и болтающейся на шнуре светодиода вывески.  
Вблизи конец света впечатлял еще сильнее. Она читала, что во время сильного стресса происходящее вокруг не осознается, воспринимаясь как сон или бред, или как кино, где ты в первом ряду. Но черта с два она хотела бы оказаться в этом кинозале. Она перебежала улицу - взрытый асфальт, лежащие на боку и на крышах машины, опрокинутый автобус и вывернутые уличные фонари, - когда ее окликнул полицейский, и она успела было порадоваться тому, как близко было спасение... А потом полицейский рухнул, как подкошенный, и Трейси, никогда в жизни не видевшая покойников, как-то сразу поняла, что он мертв. Зажав себе ладонью рот, чтоб не закричать и не расплакаться, она во весь дух рванула в противоположную сторону.  
Ей, дурище, нужно было внимательнее смотреть по сторонам, тогда бы ее, наверное, никто не сгреб в охапку и не швырнул на каменный пол, втащив в здание банка, где кроме нее оказались еще не меньше сотни таких же бедолаг. Только тогда Трейси по-настоящему испугалась. Получив возможность разглядеть во всех деталях каждого из десятка пришельцев, которые целились в людей из своих не то копий, не то ружей. Они страшно рычали, переговариваясь или приказывая что-то, и по их копьям то и дело проскакивали электрические разряды, заставляя толпу шарахаться от каждого движения. Трейси втерлась спиной в какую-то дверь, узкую, наглухо запертую, и из-за чужих спин видела, как расхаживают по вестибюлю банка высоченные закованные в железо фигуры.  
Потом произошло сразу много всего. Разбилось окно на верхнем ярусе, и почти сразу под ноги перепуганным людям свалился один из пришельцев. Красно-синий силуэт метнулся в сторону, уворачиваясь от выстрелов, а потом по залу пронесся круглый щит, на лету срезая и копья, и уродливые головы, и у Трейси отвалилась челюсть. Самое время начать верить в сказки, когда на тебя с неба валятся инопланетяне. Но Капитан Америка, ловящий щит и прыгающий в окно за миг до того, как ему вслед полетела огромная граната... Это было слишком.  
Толпа ринулась к выходу, топча лежащие на полу тела, перескакивая через искрящие копья. Трейси выскочила одной из первых - как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как живой, но, похоже, не невредимый капитан прыгает на асфальт с промявшегося капота машины, припаркованной под окнами банка. Шлема на нем не было, и Трейси ахнула, узнав его.  
Капитан оказался года на два ее моложе. Это был тот самый странный парень, который ходил в Централ-кафе каждую субботу. Сидел на уличной террасе и рисовал все подряд. Всегда один, всегда с чашкой кофе и блокнотом. И хоть он явно был с приветом - как-то раз перепутал радио с вай-фаем и не заметил, - Трейси подумывала дать ему свой номер. Тогда одна из следующих суббот могла бы нарушить его традицию.  
Подумать об этом, глядя на него теперь, было просто нереально. Какие субботы, господи. Жизнь больше не была предсказуема, в любой момент откуда-нибудь мог выскочить еще один пришелец, а может, и не один, а она была здесь, в изгвазданном переднике с логотипом кафе и в желтом шейном платке, только карандаш, всегда торчавший из кармана, потеряла... В голову лезли всякие глупости, и Трейси тряхнула головой. К черту карандаш. Она была жива, и ее спаситель медленно озирался, то ли оглушенный, то ли потерявший кого-то... Она шагнула вперед, кинулась ему на шею и крепко поцеловала.  
Он улыбнулся и покраснел, честное слово, вспыхнул до корней волос, и Трейси покраснела тоже - от собственного бесстыдства. Никакого душевного подъема эта выходка ей не принесла, только смущение и растерянность: как будто она не спасибо человеку попыталась сказать, а пьяная полезла целоваться со Статуей Свободы. Подумать только, дура, вешаться на Капитана Америку, когда вокруг происходит черт знает что, и черт знает как с этим можно справиться. И кому. Разве что вот ему - такому сильному, храброму, правильному, красивому...  
Она посмотрела на Капитана, тот мягко кивнул ей - "Мэм", - краска почти сошла со скул, и он поспешил куда-то, где наверняка был нужен. Не человек, а что-то, чему и слова не подберешь. Что-то большее, недостижимое и неохватное. Символ и олицетворение? Легенда? Тьфу ты... С легендами только целоваться!  
Трейси прикусила губу и засеменила к ближайшей скорой. У нее вдруг ужасно заболел бок, отбитый об пол.  
Разумеется, от нее никто не услышал ни слова. Даже Саманта.

Трейси была уверена, что никогда в жизни не сможет переступить порог чертова Централ-кафе. Что ей тут же начнут сниться ощеренные морды и светящиеся копья, рваные дыры в небе и горящие машины. Но, видимо, нервы у нее оказались крепче, чем она о них думала. Или просто, как говорил папа, на ее долю не хватило инстинкта самосохранения. Иначе с чего бы она вышла на работу в числе первых, как только кончился ремонт и в кафе снова начали потихоньку заглядывать посетители.   
Капитан Америка больше не появлялся. Работы с каждой новой спокойной неделей становилось все больше, а осенью столы и зонтики летней террасы отправились на склад. Трейси не жалела, что вернулась, что, несмотря на уговоры мамы, осталась в городе. Ей нравилась ее работа - не бог весть что, но в сотне ежедневных маленьких дел было что-то, заставлявшее ее чувствовать себя нужной. На своем месте. Кто-то же должен быть на своем месте, верно? Здесь было хорошо, и жизнь после жестокой встряски снова сделалась размеренной и мирной.  
Прошло целых два года, прежде чем Централ-кафе снова взлетело на воздух.  
На этот раз пришельцы были явно ни при чем - если только особенно пакостные не затесались среди посетителей. От мысли "Сами виноваты" было почему-то легче, хотя и не намного. Первый этаж сложился, как конструктор. Взрывом разметало почти все колонны, державшие старый высокий потолок большого зала, и перекрытия обвалились прямо в проход между столиками. Посетители, сидевшие возле окон, прыгали в проемы, благо стекла вынесло ударной волной. Кого-то, наверное, вышибло и вовсе вместе со стеклом... Тем, кто находился ближе к барной стойке, повезло гораздо меньше.  
Трейси, оглохшая от грохота, забилась под стойку, рядом с узкой дверью, ведущей на склад в подвале, в абсурдной надежде, что больше ничего не рухнет, что уже упало все, что могло, и скоро можно будет выбраться. Шум в ушах поглощал все звуки, ее вело, пол плясал под ней, норовя уйти из-под коленок и влажных ладоней. В подвал несколько минут назад спустилась Саманта, и ее до сих пор не было видно. Даже будь ее слышно, Трейси не могла различить ничего. Поэтому, когда стойку сверху накрыло обломком потолка, с хрустом расплющив полированное дерево, она не понимала, что происходит, пока ее не вжало в пол неподъемной тяжестью.  
\- Помогите, - попыталась она, не в состоянии повысить голос и, разумеется, не слыша сама себя. - Помогите!  
Два года назад она сломя голову бежала по улице, а вокруг был кошмар. А теперь кошмар схлопнулся вокруг нее, и она бы что угодно отдала, чтобы оказаться не внутри кафе, а снаружи. Там, где сейчас валялись на асфальте сбитые взрывом летние столики.  
Сверху тоненькими струйками осыпалась пыль, заставляя зажмуриться. Трейси упрямо открыла глаза, боясь потерять сознание и не заметить, когда придет спасение. Может быть, оно уже было рядом, и ее окликали? В голове гудело и стучало точно отбойным молотком - куда там различить голоса. Посетителей в зале было мало. Но кроме нее и Сэм, был еще управляющий, две уборщицы, повара на кухне, теперь, наверное, превратившейся в руины... Где они все? Живы? Целы? В порядке?  
Сквозь запах цементной пыли тянуло гарью, все сильнее и сильнее.  
У Трейси все было не в порядке, и цела она не была вовсе. Ноги немилосердно болели, и тяжелая пульсирующая боль ползла от лодыжек к коленям, но повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, чем именно ее придавило, у Трейси не получилось. Только пыль посыпалась снова, и наверху упало что-то еще: первый звук, донесшийся до нее сквозь звон в ушах.  
Перед самым лицом на полу валялась фисташка. Трейси уставилась на нее и не моргала, пока глаза не защипало.  
\- Помогите! - позвала она еще раз и поняла, что вдохнуть толком не может: слишком тесно.  
Тогда она прижалась к полу щекой и заплакала.

Шагов она не слышала, пока они не зазвучали совсем рядом: осторожный шорох по осыпающейся, зыбкой тверди завала. Потом раздался возглас - смесь удивления и досады, - металлический скрежет, резанувший по ушам, и придавившая Трейси махина исчезла, точно ее отшвырнули, как щепку. Уже почти отнявшиеся ноги обожгло болью, но вместо вскрика Трейси только судорожно вдохнула, раз, другой, не веря в возможность снова дышать, настолько это было хорошо. И только потом взвыла, уткнувшись лбом в пол.  
Ее окликнули - нелепо, мэм, какая она к черту мэм, что-то знакомое было в тоне и ничего знакомого в голосе - и, подхватив подмышками, потянули наверх, сквозь боль, сквозь острую бетонную крошку и шипы арматуры из развороченных колонн, в голове снова зазвенело, стоило только попытаться ее поднять, болтавшиеся в воздухе ноги болели так, что Трейси не сомневалась - сломаны, обе. Болели и руки, и ребра, и шея, и лицо, которым она зарылась в неизвестно откуда взявшуюся под щекой жесткую темно-синюю ткань. Выпуклый шов царапнул скулу.  
От куртки упоительно пахло - мылом, и солоноватым свежим потом, теплом и горячей кожей, и совсем немного металлом. По щеке мазнули мягкие темные волосы, и Трейси повело. Вонь пыли и дыма почти перекрывала одуряющий запах, она вжалась носом в чужую ключицу, в широкое плечо под синим воротом и с силой втянула воздух - соль, жар, почему-то более ярко и внятно - металл. И отключилась, успев почувствовать, как он вздрогнул и широко шагнул, унося ее прочь.

Очнулась она уже в одной из машин парамедиков - не пробыла без сознания и получаса, судя по царящей вокруг суете. Двери были нараспашку, и доктор, только что колдовавший над ее относительно целыми, но ярко лиловеющими лодыжками, уже склонялся к кому-то еще, а за плечом доктора, снаружи, продолжали разбирать здание, сложившееся, как карточный домик.  
\- Читаурийская граната, - хрипло пояснил доктору кто-то, невидимый Трейси, и она тихонько застонала. - В подвале. Провалялась там столько времени, и вот выбрала момент.  
Под бывшей лестницей на бывший второй этаж что-то еще горело. В облаке пыли и копоти мелькнула темно-синяя фигура, и Трейси вытянула ноющую шею, силясь увидеть еще раз. И увидела, как раз когда лестница рухнула, перекрывая узкий лаз, в котором исчез ее спаситель.  
Трейси вскрикнула, и одновременно со своим услышала еще один крик, а потом и увидела кричавшего.  
\- Баки!  
Капитан Америка испугался совсем по-человечески - и так сильно, как даже Трейси, наверное, пугалась всего пару раз в жизни. Но испугался напрасно. Синяя тень показалась снова, проявилась, проступила сквозь дым и гарь вместе чьим-то телом, взваленным на плечо.  
\- Последний, - произнесла проходившая мимо машины женщина, и, повернувшись на голос, Трейси с изумлением узнала в затянутой в комбинезон невысокой фигурке Черную Вдову. Та смотрела, как Капитан обнял - судорожно, крепко, - и тут же выпустил, принял с рук на руки бесчувственную ношу и пошел рядом.  
Трейси рухнула на носилки и уставилась в потолок. Будь у нее хоть немного сил, она непременно убралась бы отсюда. Ноги у нее были почти в порядке, в больницу не хотелось. Хотелось подойти к человеку в темно-синем. Думая об этом, Трейси не вспоминала ни о легендах и символах, ни о Статуе свободы. Она видела улыбчивого большеглазого парня на стенде в Смитсоновском музее, куда пришла сразу после открытия. Видела передовицы полугодичной давности, с которых тот же парень затравленно смотрел перед собой из-под шапки спутанных волос. И чувствовала запах, теперь понимая, почему ей почудился металл.  
И машинально запустила пальцы в волосы в бесполезной попытке привести в порядок прическу.  
Однако время было упущено. К тому времени, как Трейси, пособачившись с доктором, приняла от него костыль и баночку анальгетика и выползла из машины, Мстителей и след простыл.  
Зато ей совсем как тогда, два года назад, сунули в лицо микрофон, как будто специально искали именно ее. Она вспомнила свой восторженный лепет - когда ее только-только отпустило ощущение, что ей конец. Из здания банка еще выходили люди, Капитан Америка был уже недоступно далеко, а она стояла и тряслась, косясь на нацеленный в лицо объектив.  
Трейси сжала губы, чувствуя, что они начинают дрожать, и отобрала микрофон.  
\- Это было страшно, - сказала она серьезно. - Я провела под завалом несколько часов и думала, что умру там. А оказалось, нет. Меня нашли и вытащили оттуда. Меня спас Джеймс Барнс, и я хочу сказать ему, - она глянула в камеру, благо долговязый оператор стоял совсем рядом, и на какой-то миг действительно поверила, что ее увидят, - спасибо вам. Потому что если бы не вы, меня бы здесь не было.  
И да, она бы с удовольствием сказала ему спасибо с глазу на глаз - когда приведет в божеский вид волосы, лицо и свои несчастные лодыжки. Мысль не приносила никакой неловкости, только ровное удовлетворение и желание улыбнуться. Трейси ткнула микрофон обратно в руки опешившему репортеру и твердо, насколько позволял костыль, направилась к автобусной остановке.  
Глупая бравада должна была непременно аукнуться ей в самое ближайшее время: днями и часами, проведенными в постели, болью от каждого неловкого движения, непроходящим желанием разреветься, усталостью и нервным истощением. Но пока странный, теплый прилив сил искал выхода. Как будто знание имени и человека - на этот раз - в самом деле делало ее сильнее. Как будто сама она - в кои-то веки, Трейси Тридцать Три Несчастья, - сделала правильно что-то важное.

\--------------------------------------------  
25.07.2014


End file.
